tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Swan
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here . Amelia "Mia" Helen Swan was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and twin sister to Bella Swan on September 13, 1987. She had no idea about the supernatural world and that changed when a revengeful Victoria kidnapped, tortured and bitten her on June 15, 2006 at the end of the confrontation between the Cullens and the newborn army. Prior to the series, she had stayed in Forks with her father while her mother had taken her twin sister away. Over the summer, she spends time with her sister and mother. In Twilight, ''she was very excited for Bella to come and live with them. In ''New Moon, '' In ''Eclipse In Breaking Dawn She became an official member of the Olympic Coven and taking their lifestyle of drinking animal blood rather than human blood. She soon became the sister-in-law to Edward Cullen and aunt of Renesmee Cullen. As a human, Mia like Bella had somewhat of a mental shield that is difficult to read like her father, but did not developed when she became a vampire. Mia had the ability to read body language as she was able to read body language when she was human. She can read and anticipate their actions and respond it accordingly. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart in the movie adaptions. Biography Amelia Helen Swan was born on September 13, 1987, three minutes after her twin sister, Isabella Marie Swan, to Renee and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her parents soon divorced when she and Bella were only three months old, and Renee took Bella and left Mia behind with Charlie. During her childhood, she made friends with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, the children of her father's best friend, Billy Black. Every summer for a month, she would meet up with her mother and sister, till 2002, where Charlie and Mia would vacationed with Bella in California due to her sister's dislike of the climate of Forks. She made friends with Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Angela Webber, more so with Angela than the others as she finds Jessica too chatty and Mike as a labour dog. The Cullens moved in 2003, though curious about the new incomers, she was however, disgusted with her fellow school mates on flirting with them. When she heard about her mother's remarried to her step father, Phil, she was shock but was delighted to hear that Bella would be moving in with them. TWilight Mia helped Bella getting settle in, helping her with enrolling at Forks High School as well as keeping her up-to-date on things around here. When Tyler Crowley's car almost hits Bella, as Mia was talking with Angela at that time, had watch the confrontation between Bella and Edward. Curious about this, she did not go further than that, as she was worried about Bella then anything else. During the trip down to La Push, Mia sees Jacob again, who tells them the story of the cold ones or the Cullens being vampires. ''This got her thinking more about them but it couldnt be possible. Later, she watched Bella and Edward falling in love and was happy for her sister and her happiness. But when Bella had that ''pretend fight with Edward, she was shocked when Bella suddenly left Charlie and Mia. She was happy when Bella came back and reconciled her love with Edward and they went to Prom together. New Moon The events of New Moon begin on Bella and Mia's 18th birthday. When Edward and the Cullens suddenly left, and Bella became a zombie, deep depression state, Mia could anything she can think of to bring Bella out of her depression. She watched Bella throwing a tantrum after their parents pack to let Bella moved away from Forks to Jacksonville. Mia tried her best to help Bella go through her acting normal state, but was relieved when Jacob became friends with Bella. She joined Bella and Jacob on fixing the motorcycles that Bella got. After two week absent from Bella and Mia, Mia was scared that Bella might become depressed, but she was relieved when Bella became friends with Jacob again. Not fully knowing about the threat that is happening in town. She was surprised to see Alice again but happy that she is back. But was confused when Alice and Bella suddenly leave. She lied for Bella and Alice to Charlie. Like her dad, she wasnt to fond of Edward coming back, but later accept it, after she promised Edward to never leave Bella again. Eclipse In Eclipse, Mia graduated from Forks High School along with Bella, Alice and Edward Cullen. She saw the confrontation with Bella, Alice, Jasper Hale, Jacob with Quil and Embry at the graduation party at the Cullen house, but dismisses it as she was talking with Angela. A day before the battle between the Cullens allies with the pack vs the Newborn Army with Victoria and Riley, Victoria had kidnapped Mia and taken her away. She was later presented to Edward and Bella who Victoria taunted them before bitting Mia twice as Edward fought with Riley and Victoria. Mia laying in the snow, burning with the venom quickly spreading through her veins. She later succumb to the unbearable pain for the next three days, becoming a vampire. A newly turned vampire, Mia learn the ways of hunting animals along with Emmett and Jasper and keeping her thirst under control. She was later met up with Bella, as her self-control was exceptionally. Breaking Dawn While though her thirst was under control, she had made the decision of moving in with the Cullens to keep Charlie in safety just in case of a slip. She helps Alice with her sister's wedding to Edward. She later witness her sister getting married to Edward and later meeting up with the Denali Coven, where Eleazar mention of her gift of body language analysing. She heard the argument between Bella and Jacob before the werewolves took Jacob away. She watched Edward and Bella leaving for their honeymoon. During their honeymoon, Edward impregnates Bella. When Edward decides to abort the baby for her health, Bella calls Rosalie and Mia for help. At the airport, both Rosalie and Mia shields Bella away from the family during her short pregnancy. During the baby's agonizing birth, there was a massive amount of bloodloss from Bella, that Mia loses control, but both Edward and Jacob kicked her out. She was in the living room, when Rosalie comes back with the baby. Mia was happy with her, but her eyes caught Jacob and seeing his actions, ready to stop him when he suddenly imprints on Katrina her when Renesmee and Jacob's eyes met. After Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, Mia greets Bella with open arms and jokingly states that they are twins for eternity now. Mia watches the angry Bella fighting with Jacob after his imprinting on Katrina . Physical Appearance Being the twin of Bella Swan, she has the exact same looks of her. Having the same pale complexion, long, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. After she became a vampire, she becomes extremely beautiful with even paler skin, waist-length hair and golden eyes. She has more fashion sense then Bella, but still do not like shopping. Personality and traits Mia has been described like Bella, with clumsliness, protective, caring and loving. She is also sometimes responsible and sometimes rebellious and playful. She is sarcastic and a very good liar, when she lied about Bella's whereabouts to Charlie. She is also a lip biter as well as being preceptive, which given that she knew that there was something different about the Cullen family but didn't know what. Powers and abilities After becoming a vampire, Mia has the same superhuman abilities like the rest of the vampires. She also has an exceptional self-control, a trait that she shares with her sister and her new adoptive father, Carlisle. She learnt battle skills from Emmett and Jasper. She is also has a minimal mental shield, that only passing thoughts can be heard from any telepathic, like Edward or Aro. Body Language analysis Mia's gift allows her to intuitively read others' body language and anticipate their actions. She can respond accordingly, often allowing Mia to predict opponent's attacks. She had gotten this gift as she was studying kinescis, as she was fascinated about how to read body language. Her limitations are that she can mislead the movements from her opponents if they knew about her power. Shown in the future of Alice's vision in Breaking Dawn, While Bella's power is powerful its useless against physical attacks, Mia is able to anticpate other vampires attacks against Bella. Category:LisaEmma Category:Kristen Stewart FC Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Vampires Category:Female OC Category:Females Category:Swan Family